His Fate
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: With Eustace gone, Muriel on the brink of dying, what is to become of our favorite cowardly dog, Courage? And why is Katz at the front door?
1. Part I

His Fate.

Courage's mind couldn't just grasp what had happened. What exactly had went wrong. This wasn't how things were suppose to be!

They were suppose to stay one happy family, in a house that was in the middle of Nowhere. Eustace was suppose to be in chair, reading the newspaper. Grumbling about things that annoyed him, and how Courage was a stupid dog. Muriel was suppose to be sitting in her rocking chair, sipping her tea. While he sat in said farmer's wife's lap, laying contently, and just enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Courage didn't even have to ask when it all started. Just why. Why to his masters, his family, of all people. He wondered this, as he sat in the waiting room outside the emergency of the hospital he was in, uneasiness flowing throughout his body.

'Please let everything be okay...'

Earlier that day...

It had been a wonderful, surpisingly cool day in the town of Nowhere.

Muriel had needed some more of her very needed, and sometimes overused, vinegar. So with a stern 'request' to a hunched farmer, Muriel, Eustace and Courage all piled into the truck, making their way into town.

They had almost made it safely. If it hadn't been for Di Lung, and his chaotic driving.

Eustace didn't even have enough time to swerve out of the way, only to move in front of Muriel and Courage. Shielding the only family he had ever known, and truly loved. With a head-on collision, Eustace died instantly, with Muriel and Courage coming out with a few scrapes here and there. Even while the nurses moved Di into the ambulance, he yelled about how much he was going to make them pay and how they were stupid fools.

Muriel almost didn't allow the firemen and nurses to move Eustace's prone body, only after much pleading and careful strokes to her arm from Courage did she finally let him go. As they were checked minimally for any visible body injuries, they were both ushered inside of an ambulance of their own, with the covered body of Eustace. Muriel sobbed quietly, too in shock to even wipe the steady streams of tears running down her face. Courage could only pat her back, whining gently in the back of his thoat, looking forlornly at the body bag in front of him.

When they finally got to the hospital, Muriel was rushed to get a x-ray scan, almost running over a certain red cat, that quickly stepped out of the way in time. He merely raised an eyebrow at the disheveled woman's back, and then turned his head slightly to the right. His eyes narrowed marginaly as they landed on a woman who was carrying Courage further into the hospital. Now he was most definitely curious as to what happened. He walked down a hall, into the head doctor's office, ready to question on the details of what had happened to his favorite nemesis.

Courage was taken to a seperate room, where he was scanned, poked and prodded for any bodily damage, while only heightened his discomfort. After discenfecting (?) and placing a bandaid upon the wound on his face, Courage was carried and placed on the floor in front of the door Muriel was taken into after her scan.

Present...

He waited patiently, hoping everything was going to be okay. At least better than things had already gone, as he thought of Eustace.

Inside, Doctor Vindaloo was speaking to Muriel, who was trying to keep it together.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do yon, nothing at all. He passed away immediately after the crash. The good news is that you got away with just a sprained hand and ankle in the car crash. And a few minor bruises."

Placing a hand on the women's shoulder to calm her, if not to try and get through everything else, "However, in other bad news..."

A few minutes after, the door finally opened. Courage looked up at Muriel, who wore a grimacing smile on her face, "Courage..."

Bending down to pat him on the head softly, but lovingly, she grabbed his leash in her hand, "it's time to go home."

He whined softly, and followed her out the doors of the hospital, noticing Muriel had an odd expression on her face. Once more, he hoped nothing else would go wrong.


	2. Part II

Again, thank you c2ndy2c1d for her comics, Purr and Alseep. AND hauntedcouchpotato for her DAILY motivational text messages! Without further ado, onto the story!

Summary: With Eustace gone, Muriel on the brink of dying, what is to become of our favorite cowardly dog, Courage? And why is Katz at the front door?

* * *

His Fate. Chapter Two.

When Muriel and Courage finally got home, Courage watched quietly as Muriel walked towards the closet, and grabbed her feather duster, and began to clean. Quietly humming to herself, as if to keep to the norm, but also too scared to disturb the unwelcomed silence that followed them home. She moved about the living room as if on autopilot, only hesitating when she came to her as of late's husband's bright red plump armchair.

After having what seemed like an internal batter of bypassing the chair because of the ever lingering throb in her heart and remembering her duty as a faithful wife, she continued to dust the chair. She knew, had Eustace been there, he would have complained about the drigt making him congested and sneezy, she thought with a smile. Patting the chair fondly, she went and put the duster back in its place, before going into the kitchen. She found that cooking always eased her troubled mind.

When Muriel had finished cleaning, Courage followed the woman into the kitchen. He was so sure if he took his eyes off the woman for even a second, she too would disappear like the farmer. He sat by the door, just watching his only owner move through the kitchen, going through the motions of making dinner, but not completely there. Almost as if distracted by something else on her mind. He just hoped, whatever was on her mind, wouldn't take too much of a toll on her already tender feelings.

Almost halfway through making Eustace's favorite, beef stew, she realized she was making enough for a helping of three. With a shuddering breath in and out, taking in the fact that she'd be only making enough for two from now on. Adjusting the ingredients to make the proper amount, Muriel continued to cook.

When dinner was completed, she filled Courage and her own bowls. Grabbing a spoon for herself, she placed the food on the table, waiting for Courage to get up in his chair. When he did get up to the table, he waited till she had eaten first bite, before digging into his own food. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he trusted her with his life. But he just wanted to make sure she wasn't neglecting herself.

They slowly ate the dinner, both in their own memories of the farmer. Albeit, most weren't always the nicest, but he was always there for them. The love had been undeniably clear.

Meanwhile...

Katz walked into his room of the motel he owned, having just come back from talking with Dr. Vindaloo. Co-owning the hospital the doctor worked at, had been very beneficial in acquiring the information he needed on the farmers' wife. And more importantly, the dog, Courage. He had to say, he had been quite shocked by the news he waas given. First the farmer dies in a car crash.

And then the woman, the dear old farmer's wife. No matter how many times he had tried to kill the elderly woman in the past, he had only been doing it to scare the mangey mutt. This was just cruel.

As he walked over behind his desk, he sat in his highly executive looking chair, and gingerly drummed his claws on the desk.

The most oppurtunistic, heart-wrenching mind you, but still oppurtunistic situation had been presented him. He began thinking of solutions with enough bonuses from him as well. With the logical process of elimination, he was able to think of a very sensible plan.

He turned his computer on, ready to set up the first part of his plan, with a grin that could rival the cheschire cat. He did have a deadline to complete said plan; three weeks.

When they were both finished, Courage collected the dished, and brought them to the sink to wash, with the help of a step stool in the corner. Just for him to use. Muriel watched with a faint smile mumbling, "Such a sweet dog."

She got up and went to one of the cabinents, pulling out the kettle. Filling it with water and placing on the stove to heat, Muriel returned to her seat to ponder once more what had been on her mind since they left the hospital.

Hearing the tell-tale high pitched whistling of the kettle, she was jolted out of her thoughts. Courage had already finished the dishes, and was standing on the side of her chair, holding a saucer, a teacup, and a small spoon out to her to use. With another smile, and a pat on his head, she took the items from him, and made her tea silently. When she was done, she walked out the kitchen and into the living room, with Courage following.

Muriel settled into her rocking chair, patting the top of her legs softly, silent telling the pink dog to settle upon her lap. As he jumped on her lap, almost reluctantly, he immediately relaxed in her touch, she began to sip her tea, slowly rocking her chair back and forth. Courage closed his eyes, not to sleep, but rather to focus on his owner's breathing, feeling, presence. They stayed like this until the sun had already went down, and Muriel was done with her tea.

Sensing her need to get up, Courage jumped off her lap, and followed her into the kitchen once more. She quickly washed the rest of the dishes that had been used, and turned the lights off. Exiting the kitchen, she walked toward the stairs to go up to her room. Courage silently continued to follow her, until they got into the room and made his way to the bed and setting at the end of it. Muriel changed into her sleeping garments, and slipped into her side of the bed, doing her best not to upset the other side. Turning the side lamp off, Muriel laid back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling, allowing the dark to engulf them.

She ever so slowly, she let the reality of what had happened and what was going to happen flood her mind. Silently, she let the tears fall, attempting not alert Courage of her saddness. But he could smell the salty scent of the tears. He only wished there was a way to comfort the only woman to have shown him love and care. He listened as Muriel's breathing evened out, and the tears stop finally. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to sleep with uneasiness plaguing his dreams.

And they repeated these actions the following days after, unconsciously setting a routine for themselves.

Two weeks later...

Courage was in the living room, slightly. Dozing off, while folding the last of the farmer's clothes. Muriel had started placing all his belongings into a box, slowly over the span of fourteen days. He figured it would make things easier for them to recover, without a constant reminder he was gone. All that was left were his shirts, his chair, and hat.

Courage picked up said hat, as if it were made of china, and brought it to his snout. Just hoping to catch the familiar smell of his deceased male owner. He could feel his eyes pricklingand filling with unshed tears. He briefly wondered how his living owner was handled everything.

Muriel was in fact trying not to think too much in general. She always ended up in a fit of tears and a terrible headache. So instead she busied herself with cooking and baking. At the moment, she was in the kitchen, cutting carrots for Courage's favorite, Shephard's Pie. Humming silently to herself, she dropped the carrots into two pie holders, before moving onto broccoli. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander once more, pausing in her cutting.

"Just one more week left..." she murmured to no one in general, thinking back to what the doctor had said not two weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

Dr. Vindaloo held the clipboard in his hands with a vice grip, trying to maintain a professional façade. But even he found this hard, considering who he was talking to. This woman had been his patient since the first day he had been transfered to this very same hospital. And he had watched her come in and out of those doors with the worst of injuries that even grown men couldn't handle.

But this.

Things like this shouldn't happen to kind hearted souls like Muriel. "In our MRI scan," he spoke with a tight voice, "We found a tumor in your brain in its latest stage..."

He drifted off, his face becoming passive, "I'm sorry Muriel, you only have three weeks to live." This last piece of news is what seemed to push her over the edge, causing Muriel to cry out, almost hysterically.

"W-what about my COURAGE?! HE'LL BE ALL ALONE!" She cried, sobs wracking her body.

Dr. Vindaloo grimaced, and spoke quietly, "...Find someone to care for him. Ensure they will love him even after your passing..."

END FLASHBACK

Muriel had let a wreary sigh escape her, her unableness to sleep showing very clearly on her face.

"No one will love Courage as much as I do..." she spoke aloud. "People will euthanize the poor thing when they get the chance."

She began to shakily lift the knife she had been cutting the broccoli with in front of her. The gleam from the knife nearly matched the gleam in Muriel's own eyes.

"Won't it be better if I took him with me?"

As if to try and rationalize her thoughts and possibly, her upcoming actions. She slowly made her way out the kitchen, past the wilting flowers Eustace had gotten from her Valentine's Day.

'Courage is better off with me.'

A small smile appeared on her face, slowly inching into a maniacal grin.

'He's such a good DOG.'

Until it was outstretched enough to hurt her cheeks and jaw, as she made her way into the living room...

'He'll do ANYTHING for me!'

Poising her still shaking limb that held the knife, vision becoming bleary...

'IF I ASKED HIM TO COME WITH ME'

Over a sleeping Courage, holding onto her husband's hat like it was his anchor...

'HE'LL PROBABLY AGREE!'

Muriel brought a hand to her mouth, choking on a gasp that nearly made it through. As disgust flowed through her veins from her thoughts, she hastily let go off the knife, allowing it to clatter uncermoniously in front of Courage, frightening him into consciousness. Looking down at the sharp object in confusion, he heard a shuffle of feet, and looked up to see Muriel running upstairs in a panic.

"Muriel?" He questioned warily in his own version of English. Bile filled her mouth as she heard her dog call out hearing his paws climb up the stairs to follow her. Once she stepped in the bathroom, she let the vomit flow from her mouth, trying to get it into the toliet at least. The bittersweet smell of rhubarb pie filted through her senses and old erupted more gags of burning acid slip from her lips.

Upon hearing of what sounded like vomiting, Courage hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, where he heard the sounds. Peaking in, "Are you okay?" He paused only to take in the sight in front of him. Slumped on the floor, in a puddle of her own throw-up, Muriel lay barely conscious.

"MURIEL!"

He rushed over to her, attempting to see if she was hurt or anything. And while Courage's blurry figure was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness, she couldn't help but let a lone tear slip down her cheek.

'...and that's what saddens me most...'

After seeing Muriel close her eyes, Courage nearly howled in distress. His mind was running at a million thoughts per second, and almost couldn't think straight. With much effort, Courage moved Muriel out of the pudding ensuring she wouldn't accidently drown. When he was sure he could leave her for a few minutes, he ran out of the bathroom, downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the chairs from the table, he pulled the phone off its hook on the wall and dialed nine-one-one. Giving them the address, and being told they would arrive within minutes, Courage hung up and ran back into the bathroon upstairs. As he breathed out, Courage grabbed a wash cloth hanging on the side of the tub, and wet it with warm water. He began to wipe the vomit of his owner's unconscious face and hair to the best of his abilities. When he was finished, he finally heard the sirens of a ambulance, and almost let himself ease into sureness that everything was going to be okay.

But he knew better. It wouldn't be until Dr. Vindaloo assured by the doctor himself that Muriel was going to be okay. He barely even registered that the nurses were inside the house, calling out for someone, anyone.

"Upstairs, in the bathroom," he half-spoke, half-howled, still distressed about Muriel being unconscious for so long. He listened as he heard the footsteps practically race up the stairs, two men carrying a gurney coming into view from the doorway entry. They rushed over quickly, one man checking Muriel's heartrate, relieved to see it was still there and stable. The other man checked over Courage, noting he was fine.

"From what I can see, she threw up and passed out. She didn't hit her head on the toliet bowl when she fell, did she?" One of the men asked Courage, as he gently felt around Muriel's head for any bumps. Courage silently shook his head, making the man nod his head in approval.

"Good, I'm not finding any irregular grooves or bumps on her heads, nor any internal hematoma. So its safe to assume she won't have a concussion when she awakes." He spoke to Courage and the other man, as they lifted Muriel onto the gurney and from out of the bathroom, and slowly downstairs. They steadily moved her into the back of the ambulance.

"But we won't be completely sure until we get to the hospital, he said as he lifter Courage into the vehicle, onto the seat next to his owner. Closing the doors, he jogged into the driver's seat, while his companion hopped into the passenger's seat, and they were off.

Once again, Courage looked at the body in front of him, this time of the only person he had left in his life. How unfair would the world be if they took Muriel away from him. Grabbing Muriel's hand, for her or his own comfort, he couldn't really tell you. He mentally prepared himself for a second visit to the hospital this month. It felt like they had made it to the building faster than they had the last time. Right when they had slowed to a stop, the doors were wrenched open, nurses rushing the women down the hall to be scanned and diagnosed.

Courage was picked up and carried into the building, until he was transferred into the arms of Dr. Vindaloo. Who without hesitation, began to question the little dog of what had happened.

Katz turned a corner, walking down a very similar hallway of the very same hospitial. He had come to inquire the doctor if there had been any updates on the dear farmer's wife's condition.

And as if Karma was on his side, the man he needed to speak to was walking towards him, who appeared to be carrying something. As he got close, Katz realized it was the very thing that had preoccupied him time for the last two weeks.

That cowardly dog.

"Dr. Vindaloo." Katz stated, as if demanding his attention. Courage had just finished his explanation of what had occured back at the farm with Muriel, when he heard someone call the doctor's name. Both heads turned in the direction of the voice, one expression of acknowledgement, and another of fear with a twinge of anger.

"Ah, Mr. Katz, it is nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Dr. Vindaloo questioned almost cheerily, unaware of Courage's current discomfort. Katz on the other hand, decided to pointly disregard the man at the moment, and instead focused on the dog in the man's hands. He noticed the little pooch's figure was tense, with a slight quake, and eyes wide with trepidation.

"My dear boy," he spoke softly, but firmly, "I sense you feel like you can't trust me. But I must ensure you, I will not be harming you." The unsaid today was left floating the air, until the air condition blew it away. Courage shivered slightly, trying to calm his nerves. Dr. Vindaloo misinterpreted the shiver from the dog as excitement of being in front of such a noble person.

"Oh yes Courage. Mr. Katz here is actually paying for Muriel's hospital expenses and Eustace's funeral arrangements. He is a very generous, yon, yes he is," he nodded with a wide grin. Courage's eyes went wide with astonishment, unsure if he should feel gratitude or fear. What if this man was just doing this as apart of his plan to make him and Muriel his personal slaves. But as looked into the cat's eyes, silently questioning and searching for any indication of ill intent, he found none. His stare was actually met with hard, even stare, but one that held truth, and underlying layer of softness he didn't know the cat could possess.

"Even I am not so heartless to kick a dog when down," Katz voiced, breaking the subtle eye conversation they were having. He then noticed the dog's emotions shifted in his eyes from unsure and fear to gratitude and relief.

He never would say it aloud, or to the dog, but he had never been so happy to get approval from the mangey mutt in all his nine lives. Slowly, Katz lifted his hand, letting the dog see what he was doing, and giving him ample time to stop him if needed. He rested his paw upon the dog's head. When Courage didn't flinch or push him away, he gently began to rub the dog's head, watching in fascination as the dog slowly began to relax under his ministrations. A loud call broke the silence that had envolped them momentarily.

"Dr. Vindaloo! DR. VINDALOO!" A nurse called as she rushed down the hall, almost running into several other nurses, doctors, and patients. When she finally made it in front of him, she rushed out, "Sir. Something's wrong with the patient. I need you to come with me immediately." The doctor practically shoved Courage into Katz arms, who nearly shrieked at the sudden movement.

"I must go, please watch him, yes. Thank you Mr. Katz, yon, thank you!" He said quickly as he rushed down the hall with the nurse on his tail.

Katz had to remember where he was and what he was doing as he looked down at the dog, shifting him into a more proper, and probably more comfortable postion. 'For a mutt, his fur is inexplicably soft,' he thought to himself.

Courage wasn't even paying attention, only repeating what the nurse said in his head.

'Something's wrong with Muriel! What could possibly be wrong with her? Please let there be nothing with her! They can't take her away from me! I don't know...' His tirade of thoughts were interrupted when he felt the back of his ear being scratched. Looking up, he almost started when he finally realized who's arms he was being held in.

"You are going to worry yourself to death dear boy. How are you suppose to see that Muriel is absolutely fine if you are dead?"

He paused to switch ears.

"More importantly, how am I suppose to challenge you to games if you are in the after life?"

It took a moment, but once the words had registered in his head, he couldn't help let a small smile work its way on his face. It seemed some things never changed. Noticing the smile, Katz gave a approving nod, hoping to hide the twitch of his cheeks that could have been a smile. He shifted the dog in his arms once more, before he walked down the hallway in the direction of the doctor's office.

They would wait there until he came back to get them. Hopefully not with bad news, as he felt Courage relax in her arms, drifting to sleep.

* * *

So several time throughout this chapter did I decide to stop. And changed my mind, because I thought it was too short. Well guys, this thing was five and half pages long, front and back. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, and I almost feel bad for all the feels in this one. Almost being the key word of course, mwhaha. Thank you guys for reading! Suggestions and critisisms are apprecitated! This is on AO3 if you feel more comfortable reading on that site instead. My username is the same, diminthemoonlight.


	3. Part III

**His Fate. Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CTCD.**

**"No. Muriel no. Please. No please. Come back." **

**Katz felt himself awaken as the bundle in his lap shiver in its sleep.**

**"Muriel, I'll save you."**

**Katz blinked down at the dog, wondering what could it possibly be dreaming about.**

**"Please don't take her from me."**

**It wasn't until he heard the soft whimper, and felt the tell-tale wetness of tears running down its eyes, that he understood.**

**"I'll do anything."**

**Katz had finally had enough when the dog curled itself into a tighter ball. Raising the dog eye level, he spoke softly but firm.**

**"Courage. Wake up, this instance."**

**Courage opened his eyes with a jolt, uncurling himself. He looked around hi surroundings, attempting to figure out where he was. When his eyes fell upon Katz, everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, came back instantly.**

**"Where's Muriel?" He asked with faux calmness, Katz observed the fuchsia colored dog with skeptical eyes, not believing the dog's act for a minute.**

**" had not come back yet." He spoke slowly, so he could gauge the dogs's reaction.**

**Courage instantly deflated, unable to hide his disappointment, worry, and terrified expression on his face. Tears began welling up in his eyes once more.**

**"W-What if, what if she doesn't..."**

**"Courage."**

**The small dog looked up at the tone and took in a sharp intake of breath, shocked by how much emotion he could see in the cat's eyes.**

**"Courage, don't shed any more tears. Muriel wouldn't want you to be sad right now."**

**Courage took a minute to take in the sincerity of his words and just how expressive the cat was being towards him. It almost felt like, if he looked away, he would miss another emotion he had never seen the cat have.**

**Courage wiped the wetness from his face, smiled gently, and nodded at Katz. The red feline allowed a twitch of his cheek to be seen, and pulled Courage into his chest. Who allowed himself a moment of peace and relish in the cat's warmth. If only for a second. It was all he was going to be able to enjoy after the next couple of days.**

**[Cowardly Break]**

**"Dr. Vindaloo! She's going into cardiac arrest, we're losing her!"**

**"Bring the defibrillator, stat! I will not have this woman dying like this!"**

**[In the Surgery Room]**

**Muriel laid on the surgery table, unconscious from anesthesia, head shaved, part of her skull removed, and brain laid bare.**

**Dr. Vindaloo, wrapped in sterile clothing, poised himself over the elderly woman. With steady hands, the doctor ever so slowly cut the dura meter open with a scalpel, allowing the tumor to be seen. His assistant, also dressed in sterile clothing, dabbed the doctor's forehead from any excess sweat. She handed him another tool to begin the slow process of extracting the tumor itself. Piece by piece, the tumor was removed. It wasn't until half way through, that Muriel's blood pressure shot up, causing her to spasm, and Dr. Vindaloo to cut a piece of the tumor, and her brain.**

**"Oh no..." Dr. Vindaloo didn't even finish his sentence before he rushed to get he blood soaked up, skull attached, and get her stitched up once more. But even with her stitched up, Muriel would not stabilize, causing her heart to stop.**

**[Found Courage Break]**

**Dr. Vindaloo grabbed the defibrillator paddles from the nurse, already gel smeared on the surfaces, as she placed the electrocardiogram leads on Muriel.**

**"Clear!" With them charged, he pressed them above the woman's heart and left lung, watching as her body jumped from the electroshock surfing through, anticipating from her heart to begin beating again.**

**When it didn't, he charged the defibrillator again, and requested the process twice more before be heard the slow beeping of the ECG, and saw color flow back into Muriel's skin. Both the doctor and nurse gave a sigh of relief, and watched as her heart beat increased.**

**As the nurse began to put the machine away, Dr. Vindaloo grabbed the bandages and gauze, wrapping Muriel's head. Once that was done, and they knew her vitals were stable, they were able to run the required tests to determine the results of the surgery. It wasn't till the last test, EEG, did Dr. Vindaloo realize the extent of his mistake. **

**He leaned against the wall in the surgery room, slowly processing the information. He knew the woman never walked an easy road, but he never anticipated this. He began to slowly slide down, until he was crouching. How could he fail Muriel, Courage, the hospital, the town? He dropped the clipboard and wracked his fingers in his hair. How could he let them all down like this? Tears began to run down his face, as he tried to keep from shouting out.**

**Unfortunately, he would never be able to accept everything happens for a reason. Everything.**

**Muriel was transferred to a room of her own, hooked up to several different machines to help monitor her, and given Naropin to help ease any head pain. **

**Dr. Vindaloo made his way back to his office, pausing in the doorway when he noticed Katz, sitting in the chair, and Courage on his lap. He became sullen, knowing it was going to be become difficult for the small dog. He slowly approached the two, putting a hand on the red cat's shoulder. He watched as Katz eyes snapped open, and flitted towards him.**

**"The operation was completed. She's out of surgery."**

**If Katz thought how he worded those sentences was strange, he didn't show it. He just tapped he small dog awake, stood up and followed the doctor out the office. As hey walked into the hallway, towards the elevator, Dr. Vindaloo contemplated whether to tell the two behind him. They had a right to know, but he would not break his promise to the elderly woman.**

**"You mustn't tell them Doctor!"**

**"But Ms. Bagge! They need to-"**

**"I will speak to them. I have to be the one that tells them."**

**As they rose the elevator to the eighth floor, Dr. Vindaloo steeled himself, Courage nerves shook with anxiety, while Katz attempted not to notice. With a ding, the elevator came to a stop, they stepped off, and headed towards Muriel room. Whey they arrived at room forty-six thirty-two, the doctor knocked and opened the door.**

**"Ms. Bagge, you have visitors, yon."**

**He stepped aside, and allowed Katz and Courage to walk further inside. Propped against pillows, Muriel laid in a hospital bed, head wrapped, but an ever present smile on her face. Courage never thought he could feel so happy, relieved, and unsure he could believe his eyes. Katz walked to the side of the bed, put the dog down and sat in the chair next to the bed. Courage stared at the woman for what seemed like hours before be walked towards her. Muriel looked down at her lovely dog, and smiled even wider, who looked at her, eyes welling up.**

**"Muriel?"**

**"Hello Courage." The woman held out be arms open, just as he jumped into her arms. They held onto each other, unable to let the other to. As the two embraced, Katz watched, analyzed the way the woman moved, and how the doctor acted as well. Things just didn't add up, something happened. But he would find out, in due time, he knew. So he sat back and waited, while the Muriel laid back and Courage curled up on her lap. **

**[A Few Hours Later]**

**The room was quiet, except for the steady beeping of the ECG, and the drip drip of an IV. Visiting hours were past due, but when you own half of the property, you're pretty much allowed to do as you please. So Katz, still sitting in the same chair, eyes closed, and Courage, laid curled on a lap, stayed with Muriel. Who stayed awake, petting and watching her good boy.**

**Muriel had been doing a lot of thinking, for weeks now. She had to make sure her precious Courage got taken care of. That he lived his life fully. Pausing in her ministrations, for a moment she let doubt come to her mind. With a shake of her head, she pushed it out of her mind, and continued patting her baby.**

**With a deep intake of air, she spoke, "Mr. Katz."**

**The red feline opened his slowly, keeping his facial expression neutral, as he responded, "Yes, my dear?"**

**"I have a request to ask of you."**

**"Hmm? And what could you possibly ask of me?"**

**"I need to ensure my Courage gets taken care of after I pass on." She stated, while looking down contently at the fuchsia dog. "I need you to take care of him, Mr. Katz."**

**"I'm going to assume the surgery didn't go as planned, my dear." **

**Though it wasn't a question, mor did a statement, Katz pressed his fingers together, drumming them rhythmically. **

**Muriel said nothing, just gave a grimace of a smile.**

**"Hmm, and you actually trust me with this task?"**

**"You know very well, I do not trust you sir."**

**He knew she didn't, he wouldn't even trust himself if he had a chance. But logically, he was the only choice she had. The only one with enough power to protect him. To keep him alive.**

**"But I know what kind of power and control you possess. I know you can keep out if the wrong hands, make sure nothing happens to him. And I know you make sure e continues to live, even without me." She continued, eyes watering, and voice cracking.**

**Katz continued to watch Muriel, knowing there wasn't anything he could possibly say to comfort her. As terrible as this situation was, he anticipated this. Thought of every possibility, every outcome that could come to play.**

**Muriel regained her composure and spoke, "I know ya may not like me all too much, Mr. Katz. But quite frankly I don't care." She raised her head, and looked at him with ferocity in her eyes. "Ya may kick my corpse after I'm dead, dance on my grave, even spit on my tombstone. Do as ya please, just as long as ya keep my Courage safe."**

**And this was happening, this was how the story was playing out. Katz had to admit though, with an inward smirk, the woman had moxie.**

**"So Mr. Katz, what do ya say?" Muriel asked with a tilt of her head.**

**The car didn't answer immediately, **

**just keeping eye contact. He understood exactly what she was asking of him, what he would be getting himself into. And he knew, he was prepared for it.**

**Katz rose from the chair, and walked up to her. He spoke evenly, "My dear, I do believe that is a request I can follow through with." He raised his paw, open towards her.**

**Muriel's eyes widened just slightly, before she broke into a smile, and took his paw into her hand and shook it gently but vigorously.**

**Unbeknownst to either of the two, a little dog laid awake, having hear a conversation he was unprepared for.**

**[The Next Day]**

**It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were chirping, the desert was burning, and a certain Courage was brooding at the foot of Muriel's bed. **

**After the two finished talking, Muriel laid back and went to sleep, while Katz curled up in the chair, tail flicking to and fro. Courage, on the other hand, stayed wide awake. He creeped off his owner's lap, to make sure she wouldn't awaken, and sat close, but not too close. **

**He let her eyes wander over to said feline. Why would he all of sudden be so nice to him, show so much compassion, and be willing to all of sudden take him under his wing? What could he possibly get out of all of this?**

**He just was unable to comprehend why Muriel, his caretaker, his owner, his mother, would let such a low life criminal like Katz take control over what happened to him. As her death wish. Muriel was dying.**

**He thought her going into surgery was suppose to make her feel better, help her get better. Not worse, not on the verge of ting in a week's time, if that. Courage looked back at Muriel, sadness in his eyes.**

**"-age..."**

**How could he live without her?**

**"-rage..."**

**How could they possibly think he would be able to even breathe without her?**

**"-ourage..."**

**He couldn't! It just wouldn't happen! He-**

**"Courage! Courage!"**

**Said fuchsia dog woke with a start. He must have spaced off, during his sulking. He then noticed he was being stared at by a woman stitched up, and a red cat. Courage titled his head, as if he was asking 'what?'**

**"Dear boy, are you all right?" Katz said as he crossed his arms.**

**"Arwoo?" Courage responded, with his eyebrows scrunched up.**

**"Courage, you've been distracted and distant. Ya haven't even given me my good morning hug," Muriel sat up as much as she could, a confused expression on her face. "Dear, is there something the matter?"**

**Courage sat up quickly, shaking his head back and forth feverently, "No, N-no, N-no!"**

**Muriel and Katz gave each other a sideways glance of disbelief before looking back at the dog. Courage rose his left paw, and using his right to cross over his heart. After moments of staring at each other, Muriel let it go with a, "If you say so." While Katz narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.**

**"Well Courage, there's something I need to speak to you about, so come here will ya darlin'? Muriel asked gently, with a smile. Courage hesitantly crawled towards her, and onto her lap. When he looked towards Katz, he was getting up and leaving the room. 'Oh no...'**

**"Now Courage, I need ya to hear me out. This may be a bit a hard for ya to understand. But ya know I wouldn't lie or do anything to hurt ya?" She made him look at her in the eyes. He slowly bobbed his head up and down.**

**"All right, good. I know everything hat has been happening over the past couple days haven't been makin' real sense. And the reason why is because, Courage dear, I had a tumor in my brain." She didn't pause, even after hearing him suck in a breathe of air. "And Dr. Vindaloo was able to cut it out. But a complication occurred during the surgery. And well, Courage, I don't have long to live."**

**"No..." Courage didn't want to believe it, this wasn't how things were suppose to work out. He slowly backed out of Muriel's grasp, shaking his head. He continued backing up till he hit the bed frame.**

**"Oh Courage, I'm so sorry. I never knew- I never meant-" She couldn't even attempt to finish her sentence, as tears began to fill her eyes, covering her face with her hands.**

**Courage had to forget about everything for a moment, in order to get his body to move again. He walked straight up to Muriel, onto her lap, and put his small arms around her as best as she could. In return, she wrapped her's around him as well, crying all the while. And they held each other for the better part of the day. It wasn't until mid afternoon that they finally let go and got comfortable. With Courage on her lap, Muriel sipped a cup of lemon tea. Special service of a one Mr. Katz. Who had slipped back into a room sometime during the day.**

**After finishing her tea, Muriel set the cup aside. Courage was curled in his ball, finally calm, on her lap. Muriel took a moment to take everything in, one last time. She took in the light streaming through the blinds, with the now setting sun. Brightening the daisies sitting on the table, and the dust filtering through the air. She noticed how the walls were speckled with gray, blue, and red dots. **

**She made her way around the room, before they landed finally on a red, purple stripped cat, tail swishing back and forth in content. He was reading a fairly large book, the title being covered by his paw. As if sensing her watching him, Katz looked up and met her eyes. He lifted a single delicate eyebrow, silently questioning the old woman.**

**Muriel just smiled, and looked down at Courage. Katz's curious face, turned to one of understanding, as he closed his book and set it on the table next to him. **

**Muriel gently woke Courage up, watching him sit up, rub his eyes with his cute little paws. She waited for a few seconds longer, relishing in her baby, before he began.**

**"Courage..." Waiting for him to look up at her, albeit dazed, "there is... one more thing we need to talk about." **

**The small dog vaguely noticed how a certain feline hadn't left yet. "Now, after I'm ... There won't be anyone there to look after ya. So Mr. Katz and I have come to an agreement that you will be in his care."**

**The look of utter shock almost made Muriel change her mind, almost being keyword. She had to make sure Courage would be safe. Before he could begin his charade of reasons why it was a bad idea, Muriel lifted him up in her arms.**

**"Courage, listen to me. I need you to promise me something."**

**"Arwoo?"**

**"Promise me that you will live. That you will allow Mr. Katz here to take care of you."**

**"But- But- But-"**

**"Courage please!" She interrupted, "Do it for me!"**

**He gave a long sigh, and used his eyes. There was no way him and that villainous business fiend were going to survive being around each other every day and night. And did they really expect him to trust the feline after everything? He looked up to see that stupid cat and his beloved Muriel looking at him expectantly. Yes, of course they did. He let out another breath of air, he really didn't have a choice.**

**Courage looked up at Muriel, and smiled. Though it had a grimace to it, it was a smile no less. And Muriel accepted it with a happy grin, tears running down her face. She hugged him so tightly he became purple, and had to squeeze out of her arms. **

**After he was able to breathe again, he walked to the edge of the bed, more towards Katz, and held out his paw. If they were going to be together twenty-four seven, he wanted them to have an understanding, a truce of sorts.**

**Katz actually looked from Courage's paw to his face, as if trying to gauge his motives. Ironic. He searched Courage's eyes, through and through. The trepidation, the underlying fear, the sadness, and overall sincerity. The dog was serious about this. Good.**

**Instead of taking Courage's paw, Katz got up, made his way to the bed, and sat down. Lifting his paw, he placed it on the the dog's head and rubbed, right behind the ear. Just how Courage liked it too, judging by how his leg started bouncing and his short tail started wagging.**

**"See, you two are already getting along." Muriel said jovially, while leaning back.**

**"I suppose we are." Katz murmured as he gave one more scratch, before patting him gently, and getting up to sit back in his chair. **

**Courage had to blink his eyes a couple times to wake up from his daze, and to figure out where he was. He would never say it aloud, but the cat was pretty good at that. Giving Katz one more glance, Courage crawled back to Muriel, onto her lap, as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake her. **

**Katz looked at the two on the bed, Muriel asleep, snoring softly, and Courage on the verge. He picked up his book, not wanting to disturb what might be their last night together.**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following me. Reviews and critiques are appreciated. **


End file.
